His Butler, Unleashed
by Demon Ciel Phantomhive
Summary: Ok so for those of you who read this before, sorry that was a mix up THIS ONE is the original yaoi and my first in case you haven't already read it. I might continue this might not, basically its the same deal I said before. Review message favorite if you like and I hope you enjoy this.
1. Chapter 1

His fingers traced the outline of the contract symbol in the mirror. He focused on it, letting his tainted imagination wander. His thoughts were on the time he was used as a sacrifice. He is forever marked, to remember that fateful day. There was a knick on the door, "Young Master? May I come in?"

The demon's voice sounded calming and welcoming, but Ciel knew better.

He put the eye patch, and sat on his bed. "Yes."

Sebastian entered with a tea cart and left Ciel's tea on the table next to the bed. "Forgive my tardiness Young Master, Finny had let Pluto inside again." Ciel remained silent as Sebastian undressed him. Ciel didn't care, Ciel was lost in his own dark fantasies.

Sebastian unbuttoned Ciel's jacket, then the vest, he then removed his shirt and froze. No particular emotion to his face, Ciel however, didn't take notice to Sebastian's sudden pause of action. Sebastian pinned Ciel on the bed and Ciel became alarmed of this sudden movement. Instantly, Ciel reached for the gun under his pillow. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's wrist and his eyes turned that demonic shade of crimson red, and Ciel had no clue what would happen next.

"Se-Sebastian?" Ciel yelled, but the demon did not respond, he then lowered his face until they were only centimeters apart. Ciel felt overwhelmed with numerous emotions, "Sebastian what are you doing?" Ciel demanded with a shaky voice.

Sebastian's eyes held something within them, something Ciel hadn't seen before. Sebastian planted a hard kiss, digging his fingers into Ciel's sides, leaving his young master overwhelmed with pain, crying out. Sebastian took his chance and explored Ciel's mouth. Ciel tried to point the gun at Sebastian while he was holding down Ciel's waist. Sebastian, again, grabbed his wrist and he brought it close to Ciel's body.

Ciel felt a warm touch travel to his cheeks and he began to hesitate. Sebastian's grip became tighter and he became more aggressive, Ciel's heart quickened its pace and rang in his ears. Sebastian backed down and looked at his master's eyes, Ciel saw the look that never faded from Sebastian, "_Young Master_..." Sebastian's voice was no longer soothing and welcoming. It was demanding and almost as if the demon was desperate for this.

"S-Seb..." Sebastian threw Ciel's gun out the window, and roughly bit Ciel's collar bone causing Ciel to cry out. Sebastian covered his mouth, and Ciel felt conflicted. Sebastian licked the blood that left the wound and kissed Ciel under his jaw, a sound left Ciel's throat, one he didn't understand or recognized. Ciel was mostly confused of what was taking place between him and his butler.

"Young Master..." Sebastian said as he removed Ciel's shorts, his master let out a whimper after seeing the hungry look in his butler's eyes when he looked at the only remaining piece of clothes.

"Sebastian! Don't-" Sebastian cut him off with pleasure he had never experienced. Ciel tried to wrap his mind on when Sebastian removed his underwear, but the feelings made his thoughts drift away. Ciel let out a moan looking down at Sebastian, Ciel felt disgusted with himself and the demon on top of him.

Ciel gripped the bed sheets tightly, the demon noticed and looked up at Ciel. "What are you doing Sebastian?" Ciel attempted a demanding ton, but failed miserably.

Sebastian smirked, and went up to kiss the nervous Ciel, "Young Master." Sebastian then paused shaking his head, "Ciel." He nearly growled, Ciel held his breath without knowing. He looked away from the demon, Sebastian didn't like his master's actions. He gripped Ciel's lower jaw roughly, then made Ciel look at his face, Sebastian swiftly brought Ciel to a pleasured heated state.

Ciel found himself confused beyond belief, his insides were battling between pleasure and disgust. The pain in his lower jaw was drowned out by the battling of emotions and the sudden heat of Ciel's surroundings. Shivers went down his spine as he sent out cries, "S-Sebastian!" He cried out, and his butler's trademark grin plastered onto his face.

"**Mine**."

Sebastian slowly removed his tailcoat and then his vest, Ciel eyed his butler, the demon slowly striped himself of all clothing and Ciel glared at the demon. "Sebastian. Ciel sat up, pressing himself against the demon. "Remove the bloody shirt." Ciel glared and Sebastian ripped of the eye patch.

Then after removing his shirt as ordered, Ciel looked down at what should have been restricted for anyone to see. Sebastian smirked at his young master's reaction, then forcefully kissed Ciel forcing him back to the bed. Sebastian knew because of Ciel's age, more pain would be dealt without certain _preparations_. Although, he wanted Ciel to squirm scream, to continue to be unsure, "**MINE**!" He roared and roughly entered Ciel, the young master began to let out screams.

The pain was agonizing, but Ciel began to feel something drowning out the pain. Pleasure flushed in and Ciel couldn't hold back the unfamiliar sounds escaping his throat. Sebastian rammed himself, hitting one spot in particular, Ciel's eyes went wide and he screamed out in pleasure. Sebastian smirked and exited leaving Ciel to whimper, almost as if he was begging, but not quite. It was quiet and small, Sebastian still heard it, roughly, and he flipped Ciel over onto his stomach.

Sebastian went again and hit that pleasurable spot, Ciel then began to move forward due to the rough movements. "S-Sebas...tian..." Ciel moaned out and he became even more with his wishes.

"Yes...Ciel?" Sebastian purred towering over his young master, ramming himself once again.

"F-aster...WH-what are you..." He breathed, "A-a dem...on...o-or what?..." Ciel challenged and Sebastian's eyes turned to a brighter blood red.

Each thrust made Ciel fall on his face on the bed once again. Ciel grabbed handfuls of the bed sheets and then he felt his own become hard and before he knew it, white hot liquid covered the bed. "C-Ciel..." Sebastian breathed, "I..."

Ciel felt something fill him inside and Sebastian pulled himself back, Ciel left on the bed. Ciel lashed out and hit his butler's cheek roughly, clearly angered by something, "Who gave _you_ permission to do all that?" Ciel glared at the somewhat shocked butler. Ciel was tired, but he wouldn't give in, not until he had his answers from the demon.

Sebastian remained silent and looked at the young master, his emotionless face seemed to stare into the soul he would eventually claim as his own meal.

"Did the rabid dog come back?" Ciel's own stare grew intense.

Sebastian stood got dressed and after fixing the bed and the young master, he stopped just before the door. He opened it and paused, "Yes." With that as his last say for the night, he left a tired Ciel on the bed in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This is just a filler, I have writer's block, and my laptop is finally liking me so yeah. Hope you enjoy**

The activities that had taken place were going threw Ciel's head, he tried to understand what happened exactly. Had his demon begin to turn back into the rabid dog he was before? If so things would be difficult, would Ciel be able to control him still? He sighed and leaned against the chair in his study. His thoughts were too wrapped up with what had taken place, although he could hardly sit. There was a knock on the door, "Come in." Ciel said keeping his voice as emotionless as possible.

Sebastian walked in with tea and a dessert, "My lord, I have brought earl grey and Gateau au Chocolat." He left it on Ciel's desk and Ciel tensed slightly. "My lord?" Ciel sipped the tea and look up, "Are you alright?"

"Of course." Ciel said plainly.

"I just thought after your _first time_ experience last night-"

"Don't you have chores to do Sebastian?" Ciel glared and took another sip of his earl grey. Desperately trying to deny the sweet before him. At least until Sebastian had left.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed with his hand over where his heart would be and left.

Ciel picked at the Gateau au Chocolat before actually consuming it, he sat down wincing slightly. "Damned demon." He muttered as he finished his tea and continued to feast on the sweet. He then looked at the paperwork that stayed unfinished on his desk, he sighed. He began to finish up the paperwork and sat back on his chair wincing with every movement made. "I'll get the bastard back. It seems the dog needs a lesson in obedience." Ciel said looking straight at the door.


End file.
